


Fools and drunkards

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Jefferson is drunk, but he knows what he wants. And on this night, he finally gets it.





	Fools and drunkards

The evening was late, and there had been some sort of celebration. Jefferson wasn’t sure what they’d been celebrating, but he knew he was drunk. Far too many margaritas, too little food. Liquid courage, and all that. 

So he walked (more like stumbled) over to where Shelly sat on a log, looking at the fire as if it held answers to all the questions in the world.

“Forty-two,” Jefferson said and felt proud of himself that he didn’t slur.

“I’m sorry?” Shelly looked up at him then, dark eyes made large by his glasses. They were so pretty, his eyes. Sooo pretty.

“The answer to the universe, life, and everything. It’s forty-two.”

Shelly laughed. 

“I don’t think you understand the question” he teased, understanding the reference.

Jefferson plopped down on the log next to him, feeling brave and inhibitions. And he wanted this man, to hell with everything else. He wanted Shelly in all ways, on him, under him, behind him… and then were the non-sex ways he wanted him. Stupid things like holding hands in the sunset, or sharing their lives, and happy ever afters.

But right now, he mostly wanted sex.

 

Brazenly putting a hand far too high up on Shelly’s thigh, he did his best to sound sexy as he purred, 

“Hey, stunner.”

Shelly turned bright pink and looked away, but didn’t try to remove his hand. Jefferson saw it as encouragement and leaned in closer. Close enough to be able to press his nose into the crook of Shelly’s neck, breathing him in.

“You smell good,” he said, this time sounding as drunk as he probably was.

“Jefferson-” the other man protested, but Jefferson ignored him.

“I wanna get on my knees right now and suck your cock,” he said with a confidence he didn’t feel.

Shelly stared at him in mute shock for a few moments, Jefferson staring back hopefully.

But then, Shelly said something that clearly meant he’d had too many margaritas too.

“Why don’t you?” His tone was teasing, but Jefferson lit up like a firework. 

“Yes sir” he gasped and scrambled to get on his knees.

“Jeff-” Shelly started but was ignored. This invitation was NOT going to waste.

 

Smolder was drunk, there was no denying it. So he was clearly imagining things, right? Because Jefferson getting to his knees before Shelly and fumbling with his fly clearly could not be happening. Except it  _ was _ happening, and he was staring in a mixture of horror and fascination as Shelly raised his hips slightly to help Jefferson pull his pants down to about mid-thigh, whimpering in want as he took Shelly into his mouth and started giving him a highly enthusiastic but not very skilled blowjob. 

Nope, not seeing this, this wasn’t happening. Smolder stumbled towards his tent as fast as he could, promising himself to tell Ruby all about it in the morning. He was firmly ignoring the moans he could hear behind him.

 

Shelly closed his eyes, hands gripping the back of Jefferson’s head to push him down further. It felt so damn good, Jefferson’s mouth hot and wet and eager around him, the little whimpers the younger man was making telling e everything about how aroused he was. 

“God” he managed between groans, a muffled moan the response from the man between his legs.

It didn’t take long before he was coming into Jefferson’s mouth, ignoring the way he whimpered and choked, mouth stretched almost beyond endurance as he struggled to swallow.

 

Still trembling with aftershocks, he pushed Jefferson away from him, loving how the youth groaned in protest.

“I want to see you touch yourself” he ordered with a hoarse tone he didn’t recognize as his voice.

Jefferson whimpered again but obeyed willingly. He yanked his pants down in desperation, freeing his own throbbing cock, wrapping a shaking hand around it almost before it had sprung free. He stroked fast, clearly close to orgasm, even as the other hand disappeared behind him. It took Shelly a moment to realize what he was doing. 

“Shelly” Jefferson moaned, his head falling back as his moans became louder, “oh god, Shelly, please-”

“You’re working yourself open” Shelly gasped in awe, “you want me in you, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Jefferson keened, stroking faster. “Fuck, yes!”

“Stop,” Shelly commanded and Jefferson froze, fingers still buried in his ass, brain too muddled to fully understand the command but obeyed nonetheless.

“All fours. Now.” 

Jefferson scrambled to do as he was told, almost face-planting into the dirt as he got on his knees and elbows.

“Shelly” he gasped, arching his back. He was so damn horny he would do anything that Shelly wanted as long as the man  _ fucked _ him.

 

He still yelled — loudly — when Shelly pushed in, his cock forcing Jefferson open more than he had been in quite some time (fingers just didn’t do it, no matter how often he got himself off). He braced himself, whimpering at the intrusion.

“Shelly-”

“Shush. Do you want to wake the others?”

But Jefferson couldn’t keep from crying out when Shelly started thrusting, long slow thrusts that made his entire body shudder.

“Please!” He wailed when Shelly nailed his prostate with a particularly hard thrust, and then the race was on. Shelly fucked him hard and fast, making his entire body jolt from every thrust as he howled his pleasure to the uncaring moon, not caring if every creature in the jungle reacted and came to see what the hell was going on.

Because Shelly was hitting his prostate with every thrust now, hard and deep, and his entire being narrowed down to that one part of him. 

His ass was throbbing, legs aching, cock jerking against his stomach, drooling with neglect and lust. But it wasn’t important, all that mattered was that Shelly kept going, kept slamming his hips against his so hard it almost hurt, leaving bruises.

“God!” He gasped at a particularly vicious thrust nearly sending him face-first into the dirt. “Shelly!”

 

Shelly leaned over him, mounting him like a bitch, biting his neck in passion.

“You- fuck-” he gasped in Jefferson’s ear, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him flush against Shelly’s chest. The change in position forced his cock in deeper, and Jefferson screamed again. His head fell forward, baring more of his neck, and every bite made him cry out. 

 

The smack of flesh on flesh was obscene, and Jefferson realized muzzily that it should hurt due to lack of proper lubrication but at this point, he was so far gone he wasn’t aware of anything but pleasure. 

 

“This what you want?” Shelly growled, and he cried out in response, shoving his hips back to meet him. His head spun from the intensity, need making him desperate. 

“Ah!” The sound was somewhere between a cry and a shriek as Shelly’s hand left his chest to stroke his cock. It felt so damn good, and he couldn’t hold on.

 

“I’m gonna-” he wailed as he came apart, shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. It felt like he was dying and being reborn at the same time.

Shelly groaned above him, thrusting hard into his clenching hole, worrying the sensitive skin on his neck with his teeth. He pounded into Jefferson’s shuddering body again, and again, and again, and then he threw his head back and nigh-on howled as he too came, burying himself as deeply as he could.

 

When Jefferson’s blissed-out brain finally started working again, they were lying in a sweaty, half-dressed heap on the ground, near the dying fire.

“That was-” he groaned, his voice cracking after all the yelling he’d done.

“Yeah!” Shelly agreed, pulling him closer.

“So,” Jefferson said as he started to undo the buttons in Shelly’s shirt, “how much longer before we can do it again?”


End file.
